Bad Luck
by JustAnotherBlondeWriter
Summary: It's their Senior year at Queen's University and Casey watches one of Derek's many Ice Hockey Games, whether he wants her there or not. Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

Queen's University, November 18th, 2012. A loan figure sat silently up on the highest bleacher, her light brown eyes watching a much larger figure maneuvering his way around the ice of the Queen's Hockey Rink. He slid gracefully, but powerfully, over to one of his fellow players. The woman in the bleachers couldn't hear the conversation, and quite frankly, she didn't need to. The man on the rink was oozing with a level of authority that made the younger one bow his head in a nod. The two spoke briefly before returning to their positions.

Casey McDonald hated hockey. It was loud, obnoxious, violent and down right nasty. Which was why it was of no surprise that Derek adored the sport. And though he'd told her to _never _come to one of his games because she was some 'bad luck magnet', she'd been to every home one and a good 95% of the away ones. It wasn't her fault though, part of her did it out of worry. She couldn't run the risk of letting Derek get hurt and not have someone there. Sure he had his buddies, but...to her, it wasn't the same.

And so she endured. Her body would grow tense with every shoulder-check, every fall, every hit he took. But if there was one thing Casey wasn't, it was a quitter.

But this game was different. Derek's team would be going up against Royal Military College of Canada (RMCC). The blood between the two teams was a mix of good and bad. They'd continuously been each other rivals, and though it was all in good fun, there was an underlying hatred between them as well. Not to mention the undeniable tension between Derek, Captain of his team, and Rodney Mueller, Captain of the RMCC's team. Casey blushed, remembering how the two had fought over her at some party. She pushed the thought away, not wanting to dwell on it.

It wasn't just because of Casey though, the boys were too alike in every way for them to get along. And even Casey, who sat as far away from the action as possible, could feel it. It made her swallow hard as the game started up. Derek faced off with Rodney and when the ref's whistle was blown and the puck dropped, Casey found herself leaning as far forward as she dared.

The boys, or men rather, fought for ownership of the black puck and when it was slapped away from them both, they were after it in seconds. Though Casey should have been paying attention to the game, she much more enjoyed watching the way Derek glided over the ice.

His movements always captivated her; they were so clean and precise, she was surprised Derek could actually manage them. Pleasantly surprised, mind you. As the game progressed on, Casey let herself relax seeing as there were no incidents. But, of course, just as she thought Derek was going to keep himself in check, she watched as he threw his stick to the side and tore of his gloves, racing after the other Captain.

Pulling the dark, grey jacket she'd brought with her over her shoulders, Casey tried not to fall on her face as she moved closer to the rink. Biting her lip, she stepped over a couple people, muttering things like, "Concerned step-sister coming through people!" and "Don't mind me, just trying to see better." Anything that got them to move. Once she could finally see into the rink perfectly, Derek had just slid in front of the other male.

Struggling, Casey tried to hear their argument but was unsuccessful. With a huff, she watched as the two start yelling at one another before fists were flying. People in the stands were yelling, other players were starting to get riled up and Casey bolted over the the casing around the rink. Her eyes never left Derek and Rodney as they swung at one another, willing to give a black eye, or knock out a tooth.

"Derek Venturi!" She screamed, pounding her fist against the case in front of her.

* * *

Smirking at the younger hockey player, Derek placed a gloved hand on his helmet and gave it a friendly shake. "Don't let them phase you, Henry. You got this. You've got the whole team behind you, including me. Don't be so nervous."

Henry, a now sophomore on the team, was shaking. "I don't know D, I just- this team scares me," he admitted, eyes downcast.

Derek laughed, "Don't tell the others, but they scare me too." He shook the kids helmet again, "But when I know my boys are beside me and my fans are in the crowd, there's nothing that could stop me."

"Not even that sister of your's, Casey?" Rodney asked, having heard not only the stories of the arguments, but witnessing the arguments himself.

Snorting, the older boy rolled his eyes, "_Step-_sister. But yeah, maybe Casey." The two shared a laugh before Derek got serious, "I need to know you can do this though, Henry. If you can't, we can get someone else out here."

Henry hung his head, "No Derek, I can do this."

Beaming, Derek knocked his shoulder, "I know you can. Let's do this!" He shouted, skating off to his position.

Licking his dried lips, Derek came face to face with Rodney. Beside them, the ref skated up as well. "How's that sister you're so fond of?" Rodney asked, eye on the ice, waiting for the puck to drop.

"Casey, my _step-sister,_ is doing great, Rodney." He barked, diving forward as the puck hit the ground. They were like savages with the way they fought for the puck, slamming into one another, yelling obscenities at each other, anything they could.

Rodney slammed into Derek again as they battled, "Well you should tell her I miss the way her long, dancer legs wrapped around my hips at that last party." When the other Captain stumbled over Rodney's words, it gave him just enough time to steal the puck away and race towards the goal.

Standing still, Derek chucked his stick away from him and proceeded to rip one glove off and then the other. Eyes blazing, he took off like bullet after Rodney. _Who the fuck does he think he is? Talking about Casey like she's so fucking slut. _Rage clouded his mind and when he caught up to Rodney, he sped up just enough to get in front of him and block his path.

Like two male lions wanting dominance, they attacked. Snarls and fists flew as they went at one another. Around them, ref's blew their whistles and their teammates started up fights. Derek could hear nothing but the sound of his own blood and adrenaline rushing through his ears. He couldn't even think of what Casey ever saw in this guy. He was an idiot. Not to mention he treated girls worse than Derek himself and not to mention, he wasn't even good looking. Grabbing Rodney's helmet, Derek knocked him to the ground and landed on him.

Next, they each tore off their helmets and the fists really flew. "I'm gonna fuck your sister, just as soon as I'm doing fucking up your face!" Rodney roared, landing a solid punch against Derek's cheek.

"Even my _step-_sister has better taste in guys than you, you fuck!" The Captain's continued their fighting, desperate to make the other one pay until finally Derek was pulled off of Rodney by the ear. "Ouch! Quit it!" He yelped.

Still on the ground, Rodney laughed, "Ha, she's made you her-" Before he could finish, Casey reached down and grabbed him by the ear as well, "Ow, dammit!" Pulling them over to a ref, Casey slowly and carefully dragged the two, much larger men behind her.

"Casey, this is embarrassing!" Derek cried, trying to keep his balance, "Besides, he started it! He said things about you!"

Rodney gave him an offended look, "I did not! You started it!"

Still bickering, Casey simply tightened her grip on their ears and they both whimpered. "I don't care who started. I'm finishing it right now. You two are both in the penalty box or whatever, and I'm going back to my room." Releasing them next to a referee, she jabbed Rodney in the gut, "Listen up you selfish bastard, I'm tired of the constant calls, text and weird, little e-mails you keep sending me. Leave me alone." She turned her rage to the snickering Derek. "And you!" Derek sobered up quickly, "I'm tired of these little 'protective' streaks you've gotten into. So knock it off!"

Both guys opened their mouths to protest but her glare silenced them. "Alright boys, ten minute penalties for you both." The ref jabbed his thumb towards the penalty box, shaking is head.

Casey turned, accepting the offered hand of one of Derek teammates as he lead her off the ice. She turned back to Derek as he took his seat in the box after having someone retrieve his stick and gloves. Looking up at Casey, he gave her an apologetic grin and a pathetic wave. Her response was an eye roll and the flip of her hair. This, of course, didn't stop Rodney from checking out her ass as she stormed off. "You've got one hell of a step-sister," he said loud enough for his voice to carry from his box to Derek's.

Grinning, Derek watched her figure disappear before he turned to Rodney, "She's an even better girlfriend," he replied with a shrug. "Even if she is bad luck."

* * *

**I may, or may not, add a followup chapter to this. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes Edwin, I _know_." Derek grumbled into the phone, rolling his eyes at his younger brother. "I got them!" Looking down at the flowers in his hands, he pressed the purple petals to his nose and inhaled. The flowers in his hands were Violets, one of Casey's favorites. Why? Derek didn't really know, because to him all flowers smelled the same.

On the other line, Edwin was going on, "Derek, I can't believe you pissed her off again."

"Yeah! Don't you ever get tired of that?" Lizzie piped up, causing Derek's eyes to roll again.

He barked at the two of them, "What did I tell you guys about putting me on speaker?" He was in the car now, heading back to the dorms where Casey was staying.

"That's not the point, Smerek." The sound of Marti's voice left the oldest sibling smiling.

Chuckling, he turned into the parking lot. "Smarti? You got in on this too? Betrayed by my favorite sibling!"

As one Lizzie and Edwin shouted, "Hey!" into the phone.

"Whelp, I gotta go!" Derek said quickly, "I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks!" With that, he hung up, grabbed Casey's flowers and headed to her room.

The snow beneath his boots crunched softly with every step and he hugged his leather jacket tighter over his shoulders. It had been snowing like crazy for the last couple of days, leaving most of the classes cancelled and much to Derek's dismay, hockey games cancelled. Which was stupid, in his opinion, seeing as hockey was made for the cold.

Speaking of hockey, he thought back to his last game, the one where Casey had come out onto the ice and dragged him and the opposing team's Captain, Rodney, off by their ears. Thinking of it, his chest swelled and he chuckled under his breath. Casey was crazy, but something about that kept Derek around. To him, she was the perfect kind of crazy. But he couldn't help the way he had reacted. Rodney was a dick, and Derek and Casey both knew it.

Though Derek had known Rodney since his Freshman year of college, Casey had only met him at a party at the beginning of their Senior year.

* * *

Casey pulled at her skirt, looking around at the familiar and not so familiar faces around her. Derek had somehow managed to convince her to go to some party with him, but of course, ditched her as soon as they'd shown up. In the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water and took a drink. She was starting to feel uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to get out of there. Just as she was about to leave without Derek, _he _showed up. "Hey, I'm Rodney." His smile was blinding but friendly and he extended a hand.

She shook it lightly, offering her own smile. "I'm Casey."

He nodded at her drink, "Water?" His eyebrow arched and the brunette blushed.

"Yeah, I have to drive tonight so..." She shrugged, taking a small sip.

"That sucks. No one likes coming to a party and not being able to drink." He nodded towards the living room, "Do you wanna sit and talk?"

It made Casey nod and she was quick to follow after him. "So Rodney. I don't think I know you, do you go to Queen's?" She asked, crossing her legs.

Rodney's eyes never left her's and he shook his head, "Nah, I go to the RMCC."

"Ohh, the rival." She laughed softly, "My step-brother is on the hockey team for Queen's. Derek Venturi."

Her companion's eyes narrowed a little bit, "Oh Derek, yeah I know him." His voice definitely told Casey what he thought of Derek.

She smiled, "Trust me, I know exactly how you feel." Reaching out, she touched his hand.

They spoke a bit longer, swapping stories of Derek and themselves. Casey found herself relaxing easily, enjoying the way Rodney laughed and how he would grip her hand when he got excited about a story he told her. She was completely unaware of the curious looks some of Derek's fellow hockey players were giving her.

Rodney smiled at her as she told him about her Babe Raider phase and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She didn't stop him though and leaned in, her hand resting on his leg. Gently, his hand found its way to her hair, pulling her closer. But as soon as it started, it was over. Casey's eyes opened as Rodney was jerked away from her and tossed to the side. "What the Hell, Case?" Derek was shouting at her.

She stood, dazed. "_Der-ek!" _Her voice was angry and the man in question flinched. "What are you doing?" Pushing passed him, she moved to Rodney and helped him up, "I'm so sorry about him. He lacks self-control," she shot over her shoulder at her step-brother. "Are you alright?"

Rodney stood, his dark eyes locked in on Derek as he stepped in front of Casey, as if protecting her. "I'm find, Case. What the fuck is your problem, Derek?" He roared. Around them, the party had slowly come to a halt as everyone focused on the two hockey players.

Derek's blood was boiling. Rodney was someone he hated more than he hated his dad's cooking. He was a cocky ass and always went for cheap shots. It had been one thing to see the son of a bitch kissing Casey, but to watch as he put himself between Derek and Casey? As if _he _had any right to guard her! Derek lunged, grabbing Rodney by his shirt and landing a blow on his jaw. Hell broke loose.

* * *

Derek arrived at Casey's room, knocking loudly to get her attention. The door was thrown open to show Leslie, Casey's roommate. She gave him a once over, letting him know she was just as pissed and walked out, closing the door behind her. "Uhh, is Casey in there?" He asked her retreating form.

"I don't know." Was his answer as she disappeared around the corner.

Sighing, Derek knocked again and waited as he heard Casey moving about the room, taking her sweet time opening the door. "If you don't open it soon, the flowers I got will wilt."

That got her. The door was opened once more and he smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. He still wasn't over being able to call her that. She cocked an eyebrow and he bit his lip, looking at his feet. "Well?" She snapped.

He handed her the flowers, giving an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

Immediately, she forgave him as she always did. Taking the flowers, she let him in and was quick to put the Violets in a vase and water. "It's okay," she sighed, trying to hide her smile. But Derek saw it and knew he was in the clear. Racing up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her ear. She giggled, slapping at him, "Get away from me!" Her laughter bubbled up, sounding like music to his ears.

"I really am sorry," he said, letting her turn in his arms. "He just said a bunch of stupid stuff about you having your legs around him and I-I lost it. I hate when people talk about you like that. Especially people like Rodney."

She kissed him on the lips, silencing him. "I know. I kind of overreacted. You know how I feel about fighting though." They hugged and Derek picked her up and carried her to her room. He set her on the bed, slipping out of his jacket to toss it on a chair in the corner of her room and kicking his shoes off. Laying next to her, he stretched out. "Spend the night?" She asked, curling against him and laying a hand on his chest.

Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her waist and nodded, "Of course, babe." She turned on the TV and they chose a movie to watch before they got comfortable. "Do you know what today is?" He asked. She looked up at him, the question in her eyes. "Six months. Me and you." He grinned down at her, happy to see he remembered and she hadn't.

Her eyes widened and she sat up, "Oh my gosh, you're right! We have to go out and at least eat!" Rolling over him, she went to her closet to grab a jacket. He stood too, laughing as he opened up her window. "Space-Case, look outside. There's like five feet of snow. We're not going anywhere."

After a good ten minute argument, Derek finally got Casey to agree to letting him cook her a dinner in the dorm and eat there. He made spaghetti and meatballs, basking in her praise as they ate it in her bed and watched _Beauty and the Beast._


End file.
